InkPetal
by cherrybombz
Summary: Prologue Zexion liked isolation, which is the reason why he would find the new student, Marluxia, so intolerable. Shonen Ai,Review please, constructive critism is welcomed. But be nice! It's my first story!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Besides his name, Zexion was a normal teenager. He was quiet though.

He spoke only when he was required to, or to brush people off. No one knew why he was so quiet. His social status? He had none- he wasn't heard from enough to be graded on _that_. Was it that he was socially inept? He certainly didn't know.

He just preferred to write in his notebook or read literature- particularly Edgar Allan Poe. The human species never seemed to interest him in any way. If he had his way, he would just drown in a sea of words.

Which is sort of how it was. Sure, people taunted him for his indifference by chanting, "eeemo--". But other than that, they ignored him. Zexion liked isolation, which is why he would find the new student, Marluxia, so intolerable.


	2. Shut up

"Shut Up"

"That new kid has funny hair. It's, like, pink!"

"Whoa! Really? Like, hot pink?"

"Well, it's kind of brown too…"

"Think he'll get in trouble?"

"Nah… It's his natural color…"

"What's his name?"

"Marluxia. Weird, huh? He says to call him Marley."

"Marluxia..? Sounds foreign, like _Zexion_…"

"Yeah..!"

Both the female students walked away from their lockers giggling.

Apparently they were not aware- or rather they didn't care- that their lockers were directly beside said Zexion's.

He couldn't help but hear their entire conversation because they were so

very loud.

"_Pink hair..?" _he thought as he shut his locker door. Zexion couldn't even imagine what this Marluxia looked like.

He didn't have to imagine what he looked like, because a pink haired boy was standing right behind him- smiling.

Zexion halted and stared up at him. He didn't say anything as he just gazed silently at him.

It was obviously Marluxia, and he was obviously directing his smile at Zexion.

"Hello," Marluxia said with smiling laughter in his eyes.

Zexion was slightly startled that he came to him.

"_he probably wants to pick on me,"_ Zexion thought with dismay. But, in the end, Zexion felt he had to say something.

He collected every drip of his courage and said bashfully, "H-hi…"

"What's your name?" asked Marluxia with an eagerness Zexion had never seen before,

He felt stupid all of a sudden- because of his name. What were his parents thinking?

"Z-zexion…."he replied looking away in shame.

But nothing close to disgust stirred in Marluxia's face. He just stood there smiling, still socially pinning the black haired boy to his locker.

"I'm Marluxia, but call me _Marley._ Ya' know… like Bob Marley."

"Okay…"

Zexion turned and began to walk away as an attempt to brush this _freak_ clear from his trail. The freak followed him like a shadow.

"Do you like this school?"

"I guess," Zexion mumbled hesitantly.

As they continued down the emptying hallway, Marluxia proceeded in further interrogating Zexion.

"What are your favorite colors?"

"Black and grey."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Rock music, I guess."

"What's your favorite band?"

"I don't know… Matchbook Romance maybe…"

"Do you like movies? Because I like horror movies."

"Not really… I usually think they're stupid…"

"What's your favorite sport?":

"I don't like sports."

"Do you have any pets?"

"I have a white cat."

"What's its name?"

"Cream."

The questions would not stop.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. Never had one."

It was getting so very annoying!

"What's your favorite food?"

"I don't know… Chinese food."

It was getting irritating! He was a damn _pest!_

"Do you like slushies or milkshakes?"

"Both."

Finally they arrived at their classroom. Zexion then understood the relief people felt when they step off a boat and onto the earth crying," _Land!"_

"Thank you for walking me to class!"

"_But you followed me!" _thought Zexion as he walked through the desks.

He slid his way to his routine seat in the back corner, marooning himself from the rest of the class.

Of course he wasn't going to be alone.

Marluxia seated himself beside Zexion. Zexion sighed in exasperation.

"You must be tired," Marluxia said referring to Zexion's sigh.

"At my old school, I didn't have to walk much. It was that small!"

"_You don't get tired of talking either,"_ thought Zexion.

After their had assigned them a page in their textbooks, Marluxia was quiet. It was only for a brief moment, though.

"I'm done," he said as he set his pencil aside.

"_Just when I thought it would end,"_ Zexion thought as he wrote an answer down on his paper.

Marluxia watched him scribble answers down for quite some time, long enough for Zexion to get _freaked out._

Marluxia was _staring _at him. Marluxia had his chin nested on his hands and was smiling. He was observing every feature of Zexion's face and body. If Zexion shuffled through his things or made in other type of movement. Marluxia's eyes were sure to follow.

"_Why does he keep staring at me like that?"_

The truth was that Marluxia couldn't help but find Zexion _cute._ Not adorable cute, like the way girls squeal at puppies, but _boy cute._

Zexion was a pretty boy.

After examining the way Zexion handle his pen, Marluxia decided to spark another conversation.

"Do you need any help?"

"I'm _fine,_" Zexion said trying to conceal the irritance in his voice.

"Your handwriting's strange. Your letters are very tiny. It's neat, though… Just like mine. I can't stand messy handwriting, especially handwriting I can't read. It drives me crazy. I don't know how people can stand it let alone read it. I mean, how can you be organized when…"

Marluxia launched himself into a meaningless speech that Zexion was forced to listen to.

"_Shut up,"_ thought Zexion as he worked with more haste.

He wanted to say it, but that would be rude. Wait…. Why should he care if it hurt Marluxia's feelings? Why should he care? Why _did_ he care?"

Zexion couldn't tell Marluxia to shut up because he actually cared. He just couldn't do it.

To Zexion's relief, the teacher hushed Marluxia for him.

"You there! Shut up!"

"Yes sir," Marluxia said with not the slightest grain of cheer dissolving from him.

But still Marluxia did not stop there. He still held the desire to drown Zexion with endless conversation.

However, this conversation would be awkward.

Marluxia whispered his words.

"You have beautiful hands… your fingers are long and skinny… You have piano fingers…"

Zexion's face reddened at this.

What the Hell was he trying to get at?

Zexion was grateful the class wasn't watching for what happened next.

Marluxia grabbed Zexion's hand causing him to face him in shock. Then, he dipped his head and brought his lips to Zexion's hand.

Zexion blushed tremendously at the feeling. He didn't try to pry Marluxia from him, he was too astonished.

He felt Marluxia's warm breath on his wrist and on his fingers.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're cute?"

Zexion shivered as he felt Marluxia move his lips up the side of his wrist.

"Because you are," he said before moving Zexion's sleeve so he could kiss his skinny arm.

Zexion was absolutely stupefied.

Had Marluxia forgotten where they were? This was just too weird.

Zexion felt Marluxia's hair tickling his skin softly as he continued.

Zexion had to stop this or Marluxia was going to be on top of him before long.

"Aah…" was all he could manage.

He was scared. What was going to happen?

The bell rang and Zexion regained consciousness. He slowly pulled his arm from Marluxia and looked away. He then wrapped his arm around his books and walked out of the classroom.

Marluxia walked with him and acted as if nothing happened.

He smiled as he asked, "Do you want me to carry your books for you?"

"N-no th-thanks…" Zexion mumbled shyly. He needed his books to mask his blushing face.

Zexion couldn't help but get the feeling that Marluxia was an incredibly friendly person. And he couldn't help but think that this was how things were going to be from there on out.

And he couldn't have been more right.

**End of, "Shut up"**


End file.
